Spectrobes SUPERSMASH BROS STYLE
by shadie kid
Summary: This one's done, so whatever
1. Chapter 1

WARNING, WARNING

MAJOR BULLSHIT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS FIC YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE ULTIMATE FIGHTING ARENA" I yelled. "I'M YOUR HOST THE ONE AND ONLY SHADIE KID".

"This is quite simple you see basically I will have one spectrobe character fight any character from any game, book, movie, TV show, and comic. The winner will go onto round two depending on the amount of fights or people that actually make get into round two. Then all the contestants left will go one round with the monster behind that door" I said pointing at a very big door.

"SO FIRST WILL BE JADO AND… your kidding right he has no chance fine. FIRST FIGHT JADO V.S. OMNIMON FROM DIGIMON. Will both fighters please come here" a giant knight thing with a sword and laser cannon for arms and a cape comes down and so does jado.

"BEGIN" I yelled.

Some how jado actually dodged the really big sword that almost killed him. And that laser blast also that one he was doing surprisingly well.

Wait how did jado get on omnimon's head and where did he get that sword wait what.

"Um I guess since omnimon is dead jado wins" I said looking amazed at the fight.

"SUCK IT BIATCH" jado yelled.

"No" some guy in the audience said before shooting him.

"Um right next match we have a guest visitor in the form of an author who was part of the creative process behind this story and just felt like being here Winged Sword author of the story crow's rebirth for Chris Wooding's malice. But anyways him versus krux with the sword lance" I said as some guy with multiple swords and wings came into the arena with cargo pants on and a vest with slashes on the back for the wings to go through. And then krux came in with the sword lance thing.

"Hm I was hoping for a harder opponent" WS (winged sword dipshits) said.

"I will destroy you" krux said glowing with energy.

"BEGIN" I yelled jumping out of the ring.

Krux started shooting energy beams at WS who just deflected them with his arms.

"You bore me" WS said putting his hand on one of his sword's hilt and pulling it out a bit before fully sheathing it.

That was when krux fell apart cut in half.

"Wow to quick fights in a row" I said as WS left. "Next fight Jeena vs. Sonic" I said as they both came into the ring. You should know what they both look like.

"BEGIN" I yelled before jumping out of the ring.

Jeena simply tore Sonics' heart out of his chest.

"FATALITY" I yelled watching the gore with glee in my eyes.

"To easy" jeena said before leaving.

"Next fight which will be the last one for this chapter as a special feature Me vs. Link and since it will be me fighting no matter what link will advance I am just bored and it's my fic so fuck you people there was a warning that said 'BEWARE MAJOR BULLSHIT IN THIS FIC'" I said before a new ref came in.

"BEGIN" the ref yelled before jumping away.

Link rushed forward with his sword out and tried to cut me with it but I just kept dodging it.

"Demonic wrath" I said before blasting link with a dark beam from my hand.

"FINSIH HIM" the ref yelled.

I walked over and cut out one of his organ and made him choke on it.

"FATALITY" the ref yelled.

"Well that's all our time for this chapter next time who will fight who. Oh and if you wanna be part of the action drop a review and say your weapon of choice and one power you have and attack. No super god shit or invincibility only normal powers like flying, incredible strength, shape shifting, and super speed. NO AUTHOR POWERS ALLOWED" I said to a random camera that was flying around.

"So till next time keep reading and play your music louder than anyone else".


	2. Chapter 2

"Um well, HELLO READERS WE HAVE A GUEST CHALLENGER" I yelled back in ref uniform.

"Uh who" someone asked.

"Oh *looks at que cards* Edward the pure" I said as a plain looking guy came in.

Plain except for his three fingered metal arm that reached the ground.

"Now your opponent will be, wait I swear to god I get to kill. FUCK OFF I GET TO KILL THE VAMPIRE MAN HOR" I yelled into a random headset that came from nowhere. "You will fight Jacob from that vampire movie."

Jacob came in shirtless. Why is he always shirtless?

"BEGIN."

Jacob turned into… a poodle?

"Wait I'm a werewolf" Jacob said.

"I said vampire movie, I meant vampires suck" I said watching him get blow apart from sound waves.

"Edward wins" I said. "Wait where'd he, aw fuck it."

"Next match, I really am gonna enjoy this, Alice from Pandora hearts without the limiter. Versus yoshi" I said smiling strangely.

You should all know yoshi.

Alice well, LOOK IT UP.

"Both fighters ready" I asked as Alice turned into b-rabbit.

And yoshi turned into the dragon from brawl.

"BEGIN."

B-rabbit attacked with its scythe, while yoshi flew away to dodge.

"HOLD STILL YOU FUCKING LIZARD" can you guess.

Yoshi attempted a taunt only to be cut in half and die while it did that.

"YES THAT WAS BEATUFIL, MORE BRUTAL MURDERS NEED TO HAPPEN" I yelled as its organs fell out along with all its blood.

"To easy" Alice said no longer a giant rabbit.

"I would force you to fight again but I don't feel like being on the business end of your scythe" I said as she left.

"So next fight, YES GARUNTEED GORE, sorry next fight is maja versus the most annoying person alive, the kid with snot coming out of his nose in wind waker" I said still looking happy as the two came out.

"BEGIN."

After a few minutes of the kid dodging some how maja got annoyed.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER" she yelled before using her hair to tear him into many pieces.

"Ah gore is so much fun" I said walking back out to the center.

"So now me versus Edward Cullen the vampire" I said as Edward came out.

"PREPARE TO DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER" I yelled pulling out a doom axe from dragon fable.

"BEGIN" the ref yelled as Edward's fangirls attacked only to all die.

"THESE WASTES OF FLESH WONT STOP ME, ILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL EVERYONE TO DO IT" I yelled killing more fangirls with the axe getting covered in blood and guts.

"Can I quit" Edward asked in fear.

"NO PUSSYING OUT" I yelled throwing the axe into his head. "IT IS DONE, WEREWOLFS ARE OFFICALY BETTER EVERYONE."

"Uh right next match, WHERE NOT OUT OF TIME ASSHOLES GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS. Any ways the next fight is rallen versus dark link" I said as the two came out.

"Um are you sure I can't surrender" rallen asked seeing dark link decked out with doom stuff ready to kill.

"Yep unless you die the fight doesn't stop" I said. "BEGIN."

Dark link threw a knife at rallen, who dodged it by rolling to the left.

He countered by blasting at him with the galaxy blaster.

Dark link (Now known as DL) did many acrobatic moves to dodge the shots before drawing a bow and shooting dark arrows.

Rallen pulled out two shields to block the attacks. Before bringing out two rydrakes and had them attack DL, since they fly he had a harder time dodging the shots and their claw attack so he had to block some of the hits, while being hit by others.

DL pulled a doom axe and cleaved a rydrake in half to kill it before throwing the axe at the other one to kill it and rushing rallen to clash swords with him.

They had a power clash that ended with DL kicking rallen in the balls before cutting his head off.

"Probably the best fight so far" I said somehow not covered in blood.

"Next match uh well I think maybe al, not from fma but the one I have as a character sometimes, versus well the anti Christ" I said as some random guy with horns and a pitch fork came. Oh and al did to.

"I WILL KILL YOU WITH THE POWER OF JESUS CHRIST" al yelled holding the bible.

"I will feast on your soul mortal" AC said.

"BEGIN."

AC just threw his pitch fork and killed al.

"No blood I'm disappointed" I said.

"Next is well I guess a prime itachi versus sasuke just to see what would happen" I said as the two came in.

"BEGIN" I yelled as sasuke charged forward.

And was skewered in a katana.

"KNEW IT" I yelled looking at the scene.

"Of course, I was going blind and decided to let him win that time, but the bastard had to do the wrong thing so I killed him" itachi said before walking away.

"Now this fight I really wanna see and I know it will be good. It will be Alice again versus break, also from Pandora hearts" I said as the two came in.

"Ready to die clown" Alice said turning into b-rabbit.

"You know I really hoped for someone else since you won't let me use my chain will you" break asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Can _I_ surrender?" break asked.

"Well you're pretty badass so it depends since you do need to fight" I said thinking. "Fine so Alice you don't get to fight him yet, instead you'll fight the mad hatter from Alice in wonderland."

"That will be easy" break said drawing his sword cane thingy.

The mad hatter came in.

"BEGIN."

Break ran forward and cut his head off.

"You know you are one of the better characters from the manga" I said.

"Well of course" break said before climbing into a cabinet that came from nowhere and closing the doors.

"He's not gonna be in there when I open it I just know it" I said looking at the cabinet.

"Next match I wanna say Vincent but he's fucking crazy on a level even I don't know so I won't. So it's Professor Kate versus a narwhal" I said as the two fighter came in.

"BEGIN."

The narwhal killed kate by stabbing her a lot with its horn.

"Boooooooring. So Vincent it is, he will fight a really big stuffed teddy bear monster thing" I said as a giant teddy bear and Vincent came in.

"BEGIN."

Vincent took out his scissors and cut open the bear's leg making it fall over before cutting it into even more pieces.

"Wow I didn't expect that really I thought you would burn it" I said.

"Right now since I really wanna know, pirate versus ninja" I said as the two came in.

"BEGIN."

The ninja threw shuriken at the pirate who didn't dodge and died.

"KNEW IT."

"Right now it's frezia vs. hulk, if you watched dragonball z and the incredible hulk you would wanna see this fight to" I said as frezia came.

"Um where's hulk" I said looking around.

"Why the hell would I know" frezia said standing with his arms crossed in his final form.

"Um I think that guy is him but I'm not sure" I said looking at a small-ish guy.

And then he turned green and grew big.

"Yep it is him" I said. "READY, BEGIN."

Hulk just attempted to smash frezia into bits while frezia kept dodging.

"Is this the best you can do" frezia asked.

"Fuck off" hulk said throwing a car sized piece of ground at frezia who just punched it.

"Truly pathetic I must say" frezia said smashing all the rocks before jumping in close to hulk at punching the shit out of him.

Hulk seemed to get stronger when he got madder and since he was getting madder he grabbed frezia's tail and smashed him into the electric barrier that surrounds the ring.

"HULK SMASH" hulk yelled flinging him into a wall before throwing a hail of punches at the alien freak.

"Wow I think this takes the cake as best fight so far" I said looking at the fight in awe.

"DIE YOU INSCOLENT BEING" frezia yelled shooting a laser blast at hulk launching him across the arena.

Frezia now pissed began his barrage with re-doubled effort.

"I AM PERFECTION, YOU ARE TRASH" frezia yelled.

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" hulk yelled grabbing frezia's head and crushing his skull with his giant hand, ultimately killing the bastard.

"Wow that really was awesome, oh right. THE WINNER IS HULK" I yelled getting a rawr of agreement from the crowd.

Hulk turned back into the guy who's name I don't know.

"So I think were done for now so next chapter is the end of the first round and the winners from round one will continue on to fight the monster" I said to a camera.


	3. Chapter 3

"HELLO AND WELCOME" I yelled in ref uniform. "First fight Goku v.s cammander grant" I said as goku flew in as grant kicked a door over. "BEGIN." Goku ran foreward in super speed and kicked at grant. Grant somehow dodged itand blasted goku with a blaster. "KAME HAME HA" goku yelled oblierating grant. "Good impressive super warrior" I said clapping. "Now Shadow the hedgehod v.s luigi [might have spelled that wrong]". 10 second later "Did that really just happen" I said shocked. "Yes" shadow said walking away as something cleaned up the leftovers of luigi. "Gotta love that thing" I said. "Next Naruto v.s Hinata" the two came in. "Ready because you dont have to fight" I said. "No" naruto said. Hinata nodded and got ready. "BEGIN". Hinata ran forward and attack... And was winning till something odd happened. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" naruto said as a 100 of him appeared. Hinata just fainted with a huge smile and blush and nose bleed. "Man this kid is lucky, but anyways since this was short round one will get another chapter. JA NE." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo shadie has a prior engagement so I will be hosting the official longest chapter of the story" Winged sword said standing in a roman coliseum filled with people. "When you're me, you roll in style."

"Now first fight pikachu vs. komainu as nick4120 requested" ws as the two things came out. "BEGIN."

Pika's lighting had no effect so komainu just killed it.

"Sad, now liam from Pandora hearts vs. The real shadie kid, or nick as is his name, and mine. WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE NAMED NICK" ws yelled as liam came out, you can look up a picture, along with your average teenager with an iPod blasting good old breaking Benjamin.

"You should surrender" nick said popping out one headphone. "Either way one of us dies, and I intend it to be you."

"We'll see wont we" liam said getting into a boxing stance.

"BEGIN."

Nick rushed at liam with his hands curled to look like claws. When he was close enough he body checked liam. Liam for his part came in swinging and landed a fair amount of hits with his hands.

Nick grabbed liam's head and brought it into a knee he had raised to break his nose and glasses. Following it up with a barrage of fists to knock him back.

Liam reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun.

Nick saw that and ran at him while dodging the first few shots and doing a jump kick to liam's head knocking him to the ground.

"Told you I would win" nick said stomping on his throat.

While he was walking away liam raised his gun.

And put a bullet into his back.

"AGHHHHHHH" nick yelled falling to the ground as liam shakily stood up.

"Over confident I see" liam said walking closer to aim at nick's head. "Let me end that."

As he pulled the trigger nick kicked his arm making his aim go off and shooting nick in the arm.

"AGHHHHHHHH" nick yelled again before grabbing liam's arm and pulling him closer. "Let's see march hare save you now."

He snapped his neck before spinning his head and tearing it off at the neck and throwing it away.

"Who says video games don't teach you how to decapitate someone with your hands" nick said standing up and puking blood and all that other puke stuff.

"Um well I guess the real shadie would know how to fight" ws said watching the medics haul him off. "Now neji vs. sakura" the two came out in their shippuden attire.

"BEGIN."

Neji wanting to end it quickly ran forward and sweeped out sakura's legs before blasting chakra through her head.

"Damn that's cool" ws said as neji walked off. "Now then" just as a random door opened.

"Hello" nick4120 said coming in basic attire.

"You but I called this job" ws said as a rift in time opened.

"Yo" shadie said coming in.

"So what were you doing" ws said.

"Um well there were a lot of pissed fangirls and boy so I had to handle them" I said. "Good my persona made it through the 1st round you wanna fight nick" I asked.

"No" nick said looking at the stadium. "Where do these people come from?"

"Why they wanted to be here of course" I said.

"No really why?" nick said.

"There the possible fighters" I said slight angry. "Now kratos vs. ganondorf."

The two came in.

And kratos tore ganondorf in half. Man that guy is quick.

"So um I guess now its kyuubi vs. Godzilla" I said as the two giant beasts came in.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHH" Godzilla rawred.

"BEGIN."

Godzilla blasted a laser at kyuubi, which threw it into a wall before he followed it up with fire and more lasers.

Kyuubi grabbed Godzilla with it's tails and pinned it. While it charged up a laser attack.

"DIE INFIDEL" kyuubi yelled obliterating Godzilla.

"YES GO FOX THING" I yelled jumping up and down in glee.

"Man what's wrong with you" nick asked with a sweatdrop.

"I enjoy fighting a lot" I said. "Now an akrid from lost planet green eye vs. a geo from spectrobe, you know the fire one."

"BEGIN."

Green eye rolled into a ball and ran over the geo before biting its tail and slamming it into a wall.

The geo took it swords at stabbed green eye in the head and made some giant slashes before body checking it into a wall at throwing a fire sphere at it.

Green eye launched a green ball of energy that met the blast head on effectively stopping it before it rolled over it again, and again, till it died.

"I love that thing" I said looking at the dead geo. "So now chuck Norris vs. Zeus."

Zeus was obliterated by the power of chuck.

"Oh yeah he can do that" I said. "Um now alex mercer vs. taro from blood ninja."

"BEGIN."

Taro shot at alex with his bow, alex used his claw hands to slice the arrows in half.

Alex then shifted his hands into giant fists and ran at taro.

Taro also ran at him with surprising speed and meet him head on ducking under the punch alex threw and throwing a spinning side kick into his chest knocking him back a bit.

He then bit him and drank his blood tearing apart alex's neck in the process.

Alex turned his arm into the sword and stabbed through taro and himself.

Before devouring taro, brutally I might say.

"Hm quite good" I said nodding.

"Um shouldn't we end it soon" ws asked.

"No three more fights" I said. "Now dante vs. hidan."

The two came out.

"BEGIN."

Dante started shooting hidan in the head from a distance.

Hidan being immortal walked forwards flinching in pain with every shoot.

Dante then ran at him and smashed him with the devil arm crushing him into the ground before cutting his head off and then slicing that into itty bitty pieces.

"Well that was short" I said. "So much for him being immortal."

"Man you need help" ws said.

"Uh now what" nick asked.

"Now its megatron vs. ganon" I said as the two came out. "BEGIN."

Megatron ran forward and stabbed ganon in the shoulder tearin one of his arms off.

Ganon hacked at him with one arm knocking his one arm off.

Megatron annoyed shoot him with a laser and killed him.

"Now then as the last fight it will be the best, Link vs. orna from the fade" they came out. "BEGIN."

Link shoot at her with his bow. She started dodging the arrows by jumping, spinning, and bending around, under, and over them. Before she threw knives at link.

Link blocked the knives with his shield.

Orna pulled out two short swords and charged him.

Link pulled out the master sword and the two clashed blades in the middle of the clearing. Orna kicked him in the side making him lose his balance and fall over.

Orna stood over him ready to kill him when link kicked her back with his legs knocking her forward.

"FUCK THIS" orna yelled running at link who barely blocked the swords only to get kicked in the balls.

"AGHHHHH" link yelled before he was cut by orna.

She kept slashing him; he recovered and kicked her in the crotch too.

She kicked as well.

And the both fell over clutching their crotches with looks of pain.

Orna recovered first and punched him in the face knocking him onto his back. She kept punching him knocking his teeth out.

Link grabbed her arms and head butted her before kicking her in the stomach knocking her off him.

Orna grabbed her sword and slashed link with it making a deep cut on his chest before trying to cut his arm off.

Link rolled out of the way and grabbed his sword and the two were locked into death lock. Orna being weaker was thrown back. Link pressed his advantage, and was cut by one of her swords.

Orna threw one of her swords at link, who was dodged but was hit in the arm.

"AGHHHH" link yelled in pain.

Orna pressed her advantage at sliced his head off.

"Wow it was actually a long fight" ws said.

"Yep I said it would be" I said. "So this was the last chapter of round one, till next time round two the winner fight each to see who is the best of the best till they battle the monster, so till then"

"Wait didnt link already advance" ws said.

"Um no" I said. "Quick kill the lights."


	5. Chapter 5

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" I said taking a bite from… Pikachu?

"Dude, STOP TAKING MY COMPUTER TO WRITE STUFF ON" ws said.

And the most of the coliseum wall was destroyed.

"Um were not late right" a random kid with dreadlocks said.

"Sorta the first round is over so there's two options here. One you all leave and fix the wall, two I just spam fights for you four? Or three" I said looking at the group.

"Option two sounds good" ball said taking out the cool ball.

"RIGHT KOOL AID DUBE FRONT AND CENTER" I yelled into a mike the appeared from nowhere.

"OH YEAH" kool aid guy said breaking another wall.

"OH COME ON YOU FUCKER WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK MY WALLS FUCKER THAT'S IT BALL YOU ADVANCE I'M KILLING HIM MYSELF" I yelled pulling out a toaster.

"Um cool then" ball said walking away with the rest of the guys from o-parts hunter/666 Satan.

"OH YEAH" guess who.

"OH NO, YOU BETTER FIX THE WALL BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THIS TOASTER BITCH" I yelled swinging the toaster in circles.

"OH YEAH" KA said running forward.

"OH NO" I yelled smashing him into pieces with the toaster.

"OH YEAH" another kool aid guy yelled running followed by millions of them.

"OH NO BITCH YOUR FUCKING DEAD NOW" and with that a big ass boomerang appeared.

"OH YEAH" the KA's yelled running forward to their deaths.

And they all died from the boomerang killing them.

"Okay then jio you vs. john cena" I said as the two came out.

To sum that fight up, jio used shin zero to cut john in half.

"Um so now then round two I'll be sending all of you to a random planet and the last five people alive win" I said as all the winners came out.

"YEAH LETS DO THIS" naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"NO FUCK YOU" nick yelled shooting him in the head. "Man I feel soooooo much fucking better now."

"So um yeah beware the inhabitants of the planet, they aren't really nice" I said as all the winners where sent to the other planet.

Landing zone jado.

Jado drew the really short end of the stick and ended up right next to chuck Norris.

Chuck used his well um super kick to make jado turn into a pea that he ate.

With winged sword.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" ws yelled running away from a giant monster thing that was basically an epic from spore.

Maja.

She somehow had ended up in a village of little alien people and was made their leader and had them do her bidding.

Nick.

He was faring better than jado and ws.

Mainly since he was riding the epic chasing ws.

"EAT THIS BITCH" he yelled pulling out a rifle and attempting to shoot him in the head.

Jeena.

She was currently fighting orna one on one with a sword.

"BITCH" the two yelled at each other before trying to kill each other again.

Neji.

Neji was basically fighting through a bunch of samurai.

Kyuubi.

It's a fucking force of nature what do you think it's doing.

Itachi.

He was sneaking up on the kyuubi before going all susanoo and taking it over with the sharingan.

Now two giant monsters working together were razing the mountains to the ground.

Kratos.

He well basically him and jio in Satan mode were battling and tearing apart the ground.

Ball.

Ball, using the cool ball o-part was smashing apart and epic.

Edward the pure.

Well the sound wave arm worked pretty well against basically any opponent.

Dark link.

He is the most ba character I can name next to kratos of course he's kicking ass.

Break.

He now was allowed to use Mad Hatter's powers so he was killing basically everything in sight.

Alice/b-rabbit.

A giant scythe wielding joykiller rabbit. Yeah basically she was killing everything with the chains and scythe in a slaughter manner.

Anti Christ.

He was just having fire walls kill everything.

Narwhal.

It's a see creature not a land one it died.

Vincent.

Dormouse couldn't really help him and he was swarmed and died.

Ninja.

He died as well.

Alex Mercer.

He was being a boss killing everything and taking their abilities.

Hulk.

The thing was fucking trolling people who don't know what that means, it basically is winning in a way so epically amazing it can only be described as trolling.

Goku.

He was epically trolling things, including maja, and the hulk.

Dante.

He was killing things pretty awesomely.

Green eye.

It rolled into a ball and crushed and entire mountain range he's trolling if nothing else.

MEGATRON.

Crushed by green eye.

With me and other ws.

"Wait there's two of you?" I asked ws.

"Yep like how there's like fifty of you" he said back.

"Okay, well next time I'll go more in depth with the second round stuff which will last for like four five chapters" I said to the camera before smashing it with a rock. "Yes that was necessary."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo since round two has begun we'll be following some of the fighters around to see what their doing and who's left alive but here's the list of fighter that lived through the last chapter" I said.

"It's currently Chuck Norris, Nick, Ws, Edward the pure, Kyuubi, Itachi, Green eye, Goku, Maja, Jeena, Orna, Neji, Kratos, Ball, Jio, Dark link, Break, Alice, Anti Christ, Alex mercer, Hulk, and Dante, that's twenty-two fighters still left and only ten can be in the last round" I said. "But for now lets check up on Ws."

With winged sword.

Well the epic was still casing him.

"DAMMIT" ws yelled flying away from the epic that shot acid.

"GONNA NEED TO DO BETTER THAN THAT BITCH" nick yelled shooting at him from the epic's head.

"FUCK THIS" ws said turning around and flying at the epic with a sword at the ready.

The epic swung one of it's arms at him. He slashed it's hand off at the wrist and flew towards it's head.

And straight threw it effectively killing the thing.

"YO BITCH FORGET SOMEONE" nick yelled shooting his wings causing him to start falling.

Nick jumped after him from the top of the falling epic.

Ws hit the ground first and was able to soften his landing. Nick crashed into him foot first most likely breaking one of his wings.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK" ws yelled from the ground.

"What'd you expect from me, to lose in just the second round, HELL NO" nick shouted stepping on his broken wing, breaking it more.

"AGHHHHHHHHH" ws yelled in even more pain.

With me and other ws.

"GET UP AND FIGHT DAMMIT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D LOSE TO HIM" ws was shouting at the screen/his other self.

"Man calm down it's not like he wasn't gonna eventually" I said.

With Ball

"Okay now I gotta find jio and team up with him" ball said looking around holding cool ball under his arm. "But where do I start looking?"

Of course since the world wanted to help ball out it had kratos throw jio threw the mountain and right next to ball.

"Jio man you all right" ball asked running over to his friend.

"Yeah but you got the number on the train the hit me right" jio asked standing up using shin zero like a crutch.

"You aren't so bad kid" kratos said coming in from the hole in the er… mountain.

"Thanks but what was the point of that?" jio asked.

"Well I can't win this by myself so I need help, which is you and your friend if he can fight" kratos said putting his swords away.

"Yeah he can fight he's just not as strong as me" jio said.

"Good were gonna need strong help" kratos said walking away.

With Break

"Ah yes this wonderful little place is quite nice" break said sipping from a tea cup before putting it down on a table that was stacked on a hill of bodies.

With Neji

Neji was tailing Ws and nick as the two ran from a flock of giant mutant geese.

It… was an incredibly sad sight to say the least.

With Goku

Goku and chuck Norris had begun an epic battle on their planet causing it to be torn apart from the pure awesome coming from the fight. Yeah it was that awesome.

With three people nick4120 requested

Master Chief, Grayson Hunt, and Keith Stone vs. THE KRAWL

Master chief being the well all around boss that he his was flying a pelican, while Grayson used a headhunter to take out some of the more um noticeable krawl by hitting weak points, keith was flying co-pilot with chief.

They lasted like that for about three hours taking out over 8 million krawl before the giant fish and the krawl that's in the portal in origins destroyed the pelican.

All three of them managed to get out alive before Grayson used two energy leashes to capture the two krawl and turn them against the rest. Chief using the halo ring at one tenth its power blew apart half the planet killing a large amount of krawl with that one hit.

Keith using his brain managed to convince the krawl to kill each other.

It worked.

At the end of the krawl were dead and the planet no longer habitably.

With me and Ws

"Wow who would've thought I was betting on the krawl" Ws said.

"Well now you've learned, NEVER bet against keith stone" I said.

With Maja

Her and jeena had now started a war between their two little nations of alien monsters.

With orna

Orna and DL had joined forces and were beating the shit out of, then back into, then out of the inhabitants of second life.

LOOK UP ½ PRINCE

With Alex

Him, Dante, and Alice had joined forces to take down Kyuubi and itachi and were bringing the fight to a deadlock.

With hulk

He and the anti-Christ exploded from over exposure to pure awesome-ness being on the same planet as chuck and goku who were both now playing poker.

With Edward

He was fighting neji in an one on one fight neither having an edge due to their abilities canceling each other out.

Back with me and Ws

"Now next round will follow individuals as they fight to survive" I said standing on a downed Ws. "Remember, I'M SCARIER ALIVE THAN DEAD!"


	7. Chapter 7

An: I'M BACK

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

XxX

"To mega and solo, FUCK YOU, I AM TO DAMN LAZY TO MAKE INTRESTING SHIT ALL THE TIME FOR RANDOM PEOPLE, SO HOLD ON AND WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE, OR YOU WONT GET A CHAPTER EVER" I yelled at the camera. "AND SUPER SAYAN IS ONE FUCKING UNFAIR POWER, I didn't even give my oc a fucking cool power at all, the fuckhead is useless."

"Just like the original then" Ws said.

"Fuck off" I said, "So instead of super saiyan you get ki blasts, complain and you don't get a cookie."

"He won't get a cookie either way" Ws said.

"Whatever, other guy bob something or other you get trunks sword and flying, super speed flying is pointless and really unfair since I said one power, flying is a power in itself, super speed flight is a hole'nother crab" I said holding up two crabs.

"And why his sword, it broke when he hit an android with it, clearly it's a piece of shit sword" Ws said.

"Whatever" I said generating two oc representatives for mega and bob. "Go my creations, and bring me a taco."

"He means go find something to kill, and kill it" Ws said.

"No I seriously mean bring me a taco, I need food to survive just like you, but since I'm so awesome, actually that wasn't going anywhere so yeah go kill something" I said throwing them through a dimensional window.

With Nick

"DAMMIT GET OFF OF MY LEG YOU FUCKING GEESE" Nick yelled bashing the goose with a rock.

"When it's just one goose, it's goose not geese" Ws said.

"WHO CARES" Nick yelled shooting at the goose.

"Do you want help?" Ws asked.

"NO I KILLED THE ENTIRE FLOCK OF THEM MYSELF, I'LL FINISH THEM THAT WAY" Nick yelled finally killing the goose.

"Right, you blood lusting aren't you" Ws said watching Nick murder anything that seemed remotely alive… Including a rock or two that he tripped over.

With Edward and Neji

As the where fighting the dimensional window had opened up over them dropping… Chuck Norris?

That's right apparently him and Goku fighting would cause the collapse of the universe, and come on we all sorta like the universe.

'Great this guy, from what I know he's un godly powerful and unbeatable' Neji thought looking at Chuck Norris.

"There's a snake in my boot" Chuck Norris said; of you get the reference you get +9000 points.

'Or maybe I'm wrong about that' Neji thought before running at Chuck and trying to kill him, only to be blindsided by one of Edwards sound waves.

(An: To Edward, you might not talk like this, but since I don't know you (or do I?) it's how I think you talk.)

"You're fighting me you prick" Edward said leveling the metal arm at Neji for another shot.

"Hmph, like you could win this fight" Neji said with a smirk, before being shot again. For someone that has 359 degree vision, he can't predict attacks, can he.

"Right, I'll just keep shooting you till your dead and then be on my way" Edward said firing a bigger shot that smashed through the rock Neji moved behind.

That kept happening, with Edward now having the advantage with him doubling as a long range fighter.

Eventually Neji ran out of rocks.

And Edward ran out of energy. But hey if you have a good enough poker face, fuck the other guy bluff your way to victory.

"No where to run anymore" Edward said walking closer to Neji to finish him with the knife he had.

"It doesn't matter if you beat me, you won't make it to the finals" Neji said having run out of Chakra.

"Maybe, maybe not" Edward said before stabbing Neji in the throat.

"Somebody poisoned the watering hole" Chuck Norris said.

"Right" Edward said falling over for rest, right into a window.

With Break

"Your very annoying little boy" Break said kicking ball away from him.

"Haters gon hate" Ball said shooting the cool ball at Break.

Only for him to cut it in half.

"Yes but I'm so much better than you" Break said before stabbing Ball. "Now to the surface."

Just as a window swallowed him.

With Jeena

"DON'T BACK DOWN THERE LINE IS ABOUT TO BREAK, FULL FRONTAL ASSAULT" Jeena yelled at her army as it fought Maja's army of krawlafied sporians.

"STRIP THE FLESH FROM THEIR BONES MY CHILDREN" Maja yelled out before cackling like a crazy witch… So like Maja really.

Of course Maja's army being able to turn the other army into more of their own men, or just flat out eating them, didn't give Jeena a lot of ground to stand on as her army was crumbling away.

Within minutes Jeena was killed by one of Maja's creations.

With DL

"Crazy bitch" DL said having looked swords with Orna as they'd begun fighting.

"Stupid hack" Orna said pushing against him.

DL was physically stronger than Orna and was winning their power struggle, and to solidify his victory even more, he bashed her face with his shield, breaking her nose, and left eye socket.

"Gah" Orna said grabbing her nose, which proved to be a mistake as her left arm was swiftly cut off.

"AHHHHH" Orna yelled falling to her knees.

"See ya in hell" DL said cutting her head off.

As a window swallowed him.

With Goku

He'd been brought in between Jio and Kratos, and had swiftly destroyed them both and was now eating cooked animal of some sort.

Just as a window swallowed him.

With Nick

"Now kid I'm sorry" Nick said.

"Whay" Ws said.

"The parties over" Nick said.

"Are you high?" Ws asked.

"Because, I've got a bullet in my gun" Nick said putting a gun to his head.

"Fu" Ws tried to say before being shot.

"Checkmate" Nick said before being ragdoll thrown by a ki blast from mega. "Dammit who the hell are you?"

"Mega" Mega said before throwing another ki blast that nick moved out of the way of.

"Great another guy I have to kill to win" Nick said grabbing a sword from Ws's corpse. "Gonna be needing this, gun revolver form."

And like that the gun was a revolver.

"Now then let's get going mega, I don't have all day to kick your ass" Nick said pointing the gun at mega and holding the gun at his side.

Mega threw another ki blast, instead of dodging Nick just slashed it in half.

"Your already out of a trick" Nick said with a smile.

"KA" Mega said bring his hands together.

"Fuck" Nick said rushing across the hundred yards separating them, before pointing the gun at him.

"ME" Mega said.

"Forgot I had a gun for a second" Nick said before firing the gun at mega, forcing him to dodge and stop the attack.

"I knew Red Steel 2 would serve a purpose" Nick said using the revolver katana combo to keep mega from attacking with a big attack.

"Damn it" Mega said jumping back to dodge a slash.

"Switch to a Ak74u" Nick said as the gun changed.

"Great" Mega said rolling behind a rock to avoid being shot.

"I know right" Nick said cutting where his head was, only for him to dodge it.

And get shot in the leg.

"Ah" Mega said before being smashed in the face with the sword pommel.

"Yeah I know, your life blows" Nick said unloading in Mega's face.

Just as a window swallowed him.

xXx

Yep that was the chapter, and mega your power would have been way cheap to have, so you got ki blasts, something that isn't a instant kill, but still pretty powerful, but without saiyan steel like skin, you really can't win with it against a gun.

Ethan you'll be there next time


	8. Filler chapter

"Yo, Nick4210 or whatever wrote some of the fights he requested, and since The huge ass omega battle in the making is still in the making, here is your filler" I said throwing out a cube.

And then this happened.

NICK4120 walked up to the middle of the Ring and to the microphone there and grabbed it. "Hello!" he shouted. "Yes! This is shadie kids Story! But I decided to help him out by making a chapter for him! Don't worry! This is gonna be SO BADASS, your minds will blow up!"

He took out a flash card and looked at it. "Damn! Now? Ok then. Our first fight! YOU KNOW THEM FROM RED VS BLUE! Tex, Washington and Meta!"

The three freelancers walked up into the ring. Wash looking around. Tex looking for a fight. And Meta looking pissed off as hell.

"Ok.." NICK4120 said. "You three look ready to kill. BRING ON THE CONTESTANTS!"

Next came a Spikanora, a Komodoros, a Rydrake, and Leozar came storming into the ring.

NICK4120 ran out of the ring, into a leather chair and opened up a can of Vanilla Coke. "Ready! One...Two...Three... FIGHT!"

Meta looked at the Leozar, who roared at him. The Meta, accepting the challenge, he roared back. They then both charged at each other. The Leozar spat out a fireball at Meta, dodged it, jumped, equipped his Brute Shot and slit the Leozars throat.

Wash was challenged with the Rydrake. "Fuck.." he said. "Why is it that I'm always in the shittiest situation!" right after he said that, he saw Tex fighting the Spikanora and Komodoros. "Oh.. Nevermind..."

Wash equipped his Battle Rifle and fired at the Rydrake but it was too fast. It pounced on him. And opened his mouth. But then, Tex threw the Komodoros at it, killing both of the Spectrobes.

"Now.." Tex said looking at the Spikanora. "Its just you and me." Tex ran to the Spikanora, kicked it's teeth out, ripped off it's tail, and knocked off it's head with the tail.

NICK4120 walked up to the ring. "Shit. that was awesome.!" he pulls out another card. "NEXT UP! THE NPP (Spectrobes) VS THE UNSC (halo)

A fleet of NPP were on one side while a fleet of UNSC were on the other. With one laser, the UNSC were destroyed.

"That was short." NICK4120 said as he took out an other card. "AWWWW YEEEEEAAAAAH! ladies and gents! DARTH VADAAAAAAAAR!"

The dark lord him self walked into the ring.

"VS!" NICK4120 said. "MASTER OF THE KRAWL! KRUUUUUUUUX!"

Krux appeared in the ring in front of Vader and took out his sword. Darth Vader took out his light save in retaliation. Krux lunged at Vader, but Vader blocked his attack with his lightsaber.

"You think you can defeat me!" Krux said.

"I won a rap battle between hitler! Hell yeah!" Vader said as he kicked Krux off and force choked him to death.

"ALL RIGHT!" NICK4120 said. "NOW! UTS TIME FOR OUR MAIN EVENT! YOU KNOW HIM AS THE MASTER OF SWAG! HE PWNS ALL NOOBS! AND HE TAKES SHIT FROM NO ONE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE MAN HIMSELF! ROBERT NIKOLAI SPARKLE! or Bob"

Bob walked up to the ring. Everyone was so amazed at his swag. "Now bob!" NICK4120 asked. "Why are you here!"

"I'm here to PWN all the Krawl and the NPP!" Bob said.

Bob then looked at his opponents. There were armies in the millions. BUT, with one glare, he killed them all. Everyone was baffled but knew damn well. Bob is NOT to be fucked with.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" NICK4120 said. "KNOW THIS! BOB PWNS ALL NOOBS!"

(To know more about Bob or other NICK4120 work, check out his Deviantart page. Also look for Recon, a crossover of COD Zombies, Halo, Mass Effect, and Spectrobes.)

"You know what, Fuck him" I said before bitch slapping bob. "That's what you get for being a mother fucking unicorn."

"I'm bob, not a unicorn" bob said with a glare.

"Your swag doesn't beat my suaveness" I said staring him down before popping a can of mtn dew.

And three hours later, nothing else had happened.

"Clearly you now understand the my power" I said walking away magically having a scarf. "But just in case let me introduce you to a new story idea. I call it the shadow tailor. Hope they serve beer in hell."

And with that everything went to hell. And Shadie kid means everything.

Everything.

E

V

E

R

Y

T

H

I

N

G

.

All of it, the universe, the next universe over, and part of a subway.

Everything that ever could be.

Was suddenly murdered by fucking ninja before being tied to a wind turbine blade.

"Peace peace" I said from my turbine.


	9. First Fight

"Yo, So instead of watching T.V or doing homework ,this happened instead" I said looking at the screens in the control room. "Since I'm bored, We've pulled anyone still living from the mass combat zone, including bob something or other."

"Meaning in the finals is: Goku, Dante, Break, Alex, Maja, Alice, Nick, Bob, Edward, Not chuck norris, Itachi, kyuubi is unfair to have, um who else? Right no one."

"So since I like being me I'll throw fights at people with as many people in a fight as I want, first bob and nick" I said dropping them both into a cave. "Now then, super speed is allowed, since flying is over rated and useless in a cave anyways."

Fight 1

"So what we just kill each other" Bob asked.

"No, I kill you, then move up and eventually die" Nick said snapping the gun into a revolver again.

"Nope" Bob said before disappearing and kicking nick in the face.

"Right super speed, totally blanked on that" Nick said before ducking under a hit. "But then a again, seeing is for pussies."

"Oh really" bob asked attempting to cut him down with the sword.

"Yes, you see you displace air, like a shitload of it, and I can feel it since you run at me, so you give yourself away, and I'm awesome at guessing" Nick said jumping over a sword slash and kicking out catching bob in the head knocking him back.

And it went on like that, bob occasionally smacking him around with his hits, and then nick countering and smashing him around.

"Your fast, but not really strong, so I think I can win this" Nick said blocking a sword slash with the gun barrel and grabbing onto bob's arm before smashing him in the face a lot. "And also when I mange to grab you when you stop, I have pretty much unlimited hits on you."

"Not if I do this" bob said vanishing and appearing around the arena.

"Nice trick" Nick said smashing the one next to him and shooting three more. "But I can tell you apart, and that your behind me."

"Wha?" bob said before taking a kick to the chest and being sent to the ground.

"See you in hell" Nick said, before jumping away to not get his arm cut of by rebellion. "Oh come on, you of all people. Fuck."

And that was true as Dante picked up rebellion and put it on his shoulder.

With me.

"Hey, I said I'd do whatever I felt like, including this" I said before paining out.

With the fight.

"So bob, temporary truce?" Nick asked grabbing the dbz sword to block rebellion with. Only for it to crack under the force.

"Why should I?" bob asked watching nick get his ass kicked by dante.

"Because you'll die to" Nick said shooting a shitload of bullets at dante... Who did the same thing, somehow blocking nick's bullets.

"Point taken" Bob said still watching. "But I still won't help."

"Fine then" Nick said blocking another slash before dropping the sword and grabbing something on dante before running away. "Be something good, please don't be Lucifer."

"Fuck, I was hoping for Yamato" Nick said holding the pandora suit case. "But this works I guess."

"Maybe if you could use it" Dante said putting rebellion away.

"Whatever, just a learning curve" Nick said putting it down before rushing Dante and throwing a kick.

That was epically blocked, shooting nick backwards.

"Right Royal guard style, forgot about that" Nick said getting up from the ground at watching dante.

"Give up?" Dante asked.

"Nah, I like dying in a fight more than surrendering like a pussy" Nick said grabbing pandora. "Time to get started."

"We already did" Dante said with a deadpan look.

"Well, fuck you" Nick said flipping Pandora onto his shoulder.

As it turned into a rocket launcher.

"Yes, it worked" Nick said shooting an obscene amount of rockets. So more the seven but less than fifteen.

"Not good enough though" Dante said blocking them all, even grabbing on out of the air to destroy the others.

"Man that was cool" Nick said before throwing the case down as it turned into a giant ass laser cannon.

"Nope" Dante said pulling at yamato. And cutting the fucking laser beam in half.

"Fuck" Nick said dodging the slash. "Sword beams are always cool."

With dark link

"You bet your ass they are" DL said.

Fight

"Gotta get a weapon" nick said jumping off the ground turning Pandora into a Gatling gun and shooting at dante.

"Nope" Dante said vanishing.

"Fuck, stupid trickster" Nick said kicking off dante as he appeared behind him to get away.

"Not bad, but still terrible" Dante said with a smirk.

"Whatever" Nick said as he made the pandora battleship. And shot a metric shitload of rockets at dante, and then even more rockets.

"Well then" Dante said using Lucifer to block the rockets by flinging the swords at them. Like a boss.

"I raise you, this" Nick said having turned Pandora into a giant fucking robot somehow. "Giant robots, always awesome."

"True, but still note enough" Dante said getting rebellion out again.

"Who cares" Nick said running at him and smashing the ground with a punch from the robot. Before shooting rockets again, a lot.

Dante just jumped out of the way. Just as nick grabbed something else from him with a robot stretchy are thing.

"Gilgamesh, eh not to bad I guess" Nick said putting it on and dropping pandora.

"Round three" Dante said not caring about the lose of his devil arm.

"Yup" nick said disappearing using the enhanced speed from Gilgamesh before smashing where dante used to be, destroying the ground.

"Better" Dante said. "Stinger."

Nick sidestepped at the last second and threw dante at the wall by grabbing him.

"How about now" Nick said grabbing a chuck out of the ground and throwing it after his enemy.

Only for it to be crushed by a giant demon arm.

"Taking me seriously now are you?" Nick asked.

"Yes, your annoying me now" Dante said.

"Fuck" Nick said jumping away from the arm.

Only to have to dodge a stinger right afterwards.

"I'll go out fighting if I go out" Nick said throwing a mega Gilgamesh punch at the devil breaker.

Destroying the right arm of Gilgamesh and wounding the devil bringer.

"Dammit" Dante swore holding his arm.

"Yup, totally worked" Nick said using his free hand to use his gun.

"You planned that?" Dante asked.

"Nope, but at least now I'll have gone out with a fight" Nick said getting into a guard stance. "Come at me bro."

At with that Dante broke all chances Nick had to win. He used the Devil Trigger.

"Fucker" Nick said jumping over the super stinger and stopping the stab.

Only to be smashed into the ceiling from a punch.

"Damn" Nick said falling to the ground, having lost Gilgamesh entirely from the hit.

Dante's Trigger ran out and he also fell over.

"Fuck" Dante said seeing the gun pointed at the him.

"So glad I didn't drop this" Nick said shooting him in the face a lot. "Don't even try."

"Damn" Bob said looking at nick.

"Yeah. Move and you die" Nick said as pandora turned into a bunch of landmines covering the entire field. "What a great fale safe."

"Fuck" Bob said having stepped on one, before dying.

With me

"Now I can kill him later to give someone else a free win" I said pulling him through a window.

"Now that was a long as fight, and it was also the chapter, see ya" I said giving a two finger salute.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now then the remaining fighters are: Goku, Break, Alex, Maja, Alice, Nick, Edward."

"So fight two, Maja vs. Edward vs. Break" I said throwing them all into a canyon environment.

"The winner shall receive a cookie" I said before spinning around in my spinney chair to look at the monitor.

At the fight

"So, how should we do this?" Break asked looking at the other two whilst eating a lolly pop. "I think rock paper scissors is a great way to do it."

"Or, I could just kill you" Maja said sending her hair at break.

"Nope" Break said cutting the tendrils of hair up. "Now I rebuttal with this, mad hatter come out."

"What" Maja said as a giant eye came up behind Break, before she was cut in half.

"Now then that leaves us then" Break said looking at Edward.

"Nope" Edward said dropping a smoke bomb. "Just me."

"A rookie move" Break said spinning in a circle with his sword held out scoring a cut on Edward's non-metal arm.

And with that Edward just shot a sound wave at Break.

Break just jumped backwards, using the wave to get out of the smoke.

"Again, a rookie move" Break said grabbing another lolly pop.

"Shut up" Edward said shooting more sound waves at Break.

"A very one tricked pony this one is" Break said moving just enough to not be hit by the waves. "And a very big energy waster."

"Hold still dammit" Edward said shooting more sound waves at him.

"Hm, no thank you" Break said just moving out of the way of the attacks, and putting forth as little effort as possible.

And that went on.

Eventually all of Break's dodging had gotten them into a much smaller part of the canyon.

"Now it's over" Edward said shooting a wave that Break dodged.

Only for it to echo off the walls and hit him.

"Oh, someone's being a very naughty boy, tsk tsk" Break said with a smirk. "My turn then, or would you like to see the new flaw in your technique."

Edward just shot more sound waves at Break.

Break just dodged the first waves and let the next ones hit him. The echoed waves didn't even seem to move him let alone hurt him.

"You see the problem now?" Break asked in a condescending tone of voice. "Whenever sound echo's it loses volume, same for your waves, whenever they echo, they lose volume, and as such lose power making them not a threat."

"Oh, right" Edward said, not really having any attacks that would do anything at that point.

"So I'll be ending this now" Break said pulling out his sword and walking towards Edward. "After all, this is the best environment for you technique, any where else it would be horrible ineffective."

When Break was in striking distance he stopped and swung the sword, Edward blocked it with his metal arm.

"I've still got this for hand to hand" Edward said with a smirk.

"And I just cleaved someone clean in half with my sword, you really think an arm will stop me?" Break said before swinging the sword twice the previous speed, forcing Edward to really work on blocking the attacks. "You've brought a fist to a sword fight, how'd you think this would end? And just so you know, I also have a gun."

"What?" Edward said before being shot in the foot and having his metal arm amputated while he was distracted.

"Exactly" Break said cutting his head off.

End of fight two.

"Fight three, Alex vs. Alice vs. Goku" I said dropping them onto a planet covered in ruins.

Since they weren't dropped right next to each other, and since Goku was fastest. We'll follow him for now.

"Right let's see, there are two powers here with me, and since I can only use super sayian one right now, I'll have to beat the weaker one first" Goku said before using instant transmission to appear next to Alice.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alice shouted having jumped away and switched into B-Rabbit.

"Your going to die here, it isn't something I want to do, but I also don't wanna lose" Goku said before obliterating B-Rabbit.

"Maybe that was a little bit too much" Goku said looking at the giant crater his attack had formed. "Right to the next guy."

Alex was just as prepared as Alice was, so he also jumped back, activating his armor and using muscle mass.

"Oh a fast one" Alex said before being punched away. "And a really strong one."

"Sorry about this but, it has to be done, can't really help it" Goku said shooting an attack at Alex, making another crater.

Only for Alex to reform from the smoldering corpse on the ground.

"Fuck, that hurt" Alex said looking himself over at the damage.

"Wow your still alive" Goku said looking him shocked.

"Yeah, it takes a lot to put me down once and for all" Alex said before Goku kicked him up into the air. "Dammit that hurt."

"KAME HAME HA" Gokue yelled shooting the kamehameha at Alex, launching him into the sun, killing him.

Fight three over

"Figured that would happen" I said looking at the board.

"Final matches, Nick vs. Goku, Winner vs. Break" I said as the monitor said that.

"Well goodbye to you all, and remember, use the word radical, were bringing it back to life."

"And review please."


	11. The ending

"Now then the finals, ah this is so special, I'll loop the digimon theme song while writing it, that's how special this is. It's worth the digimon theme song on loop, so remember that as your reading this chapter" I said standing on a balcony looking onto a planet. "This is our stage, and you are our gladiators, now then fight for our amusement."

"Good luck" Break said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I can kill you, I can't kill that guy" Break said lounging on the waiting bench. "So at least try and weaken him."

"Thanks for the faith" Nick said looking towards the 'stage'. "Might as well see if any of this was worth it, or if I'm gonna be wasted after coming this far."

On the Battle Planet.

"Now then to make this more fun, there will be others here as well, like the creepers from minecraft, maybe some digimon, a lot of things" I said projecting my voice over the planet. "So good luck to you fucks."

"Wait, CREEPERS" Nick yelled before jumping forwards and spinning before shooting at a tall lanky thing. "FUCK YOU."

"YOU ARE INCOMPATIBLE, YOU SHALL BE DELETED" A robotic voice said behind him.

"OH fuck" Nick said jumping out of the way of a laser, turning the gun into a high powered laser.

And obliterating the cyberman.

"I have shitty luck" Nick said looking around him.

"RASENGAN" A loud, incredibly annoying voice yelled as a blond in orange ran straight at him, from over three hundred feet away.

"He's not that bright huh" Nick said shooting him again to kill him, again.

"CHIDORI" A another voice yelled out.

"Fucking A" Nick said shooting the emo looking kid in the face as well. "They're like fucking ants."

"HIYAH" A incredibly high pitched voice yelled out smashing the ground Nick used to be standing on into dust, before being shot in the head.

"Fuck em all" Nick said before flipping the gun into a shotgun. "I'll kill em all."

"HUMAN MEAT TANK" A voice yelled out.

"THOSE AREN'T EVEN THE RIGHT WORDS" Nick yelled shooting the spinning ball of person with the gun killing it.

"CHOJI" another voice yelled.

"YES I KILLED HIM, AND NO I WILL NOT PAY FOR IT" Nick yelled shooting the owner of the voice as well. "And now, time to swagger off."

Goku, being able to destroy anything that got in his way with a bat of an eye, was having next to no trouble at all.

Since he no longer had the limiter he was in SS3.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND" A guy in green spandex yelled kicking Goku.

Goku just obliterated the guy.

With Nick

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" Random girl yelled before throwing a huge ass boulder at Nick.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Nick yelled jumping out of the way of the rock and shooting the girl in the head.

"KAME HAME HA" Goku yelled, blowing apart most of the planet.

Fucking over powered maniacs.

"Right, there's still him" Nick said looking at Goku decimate anything that came near him. "He doesn't look that smart really, maybe a few tricks will do it?"

"THIS IS SPARTA" Spartan guy yelled.

"No its not" Nick said killing the guy with the gun.

Goku kept on murdering the population of the planet.

"Right, guess I'm up" Nick said hopping to his feet. "Oy, big guy, my turn now right."

Goku began charging up an attack.

"Wow wow wow, wow hold on there, you shoot that, you die as well" Nick said holding up his hands. "So lets handle this manoemano eh, no trick, no weapons, just our fists."

"Fine then" Goku said landing on the ground and reverting back to normal.

"Cool" Nick said getting into the basic fighting stance. "Come at me then."

"Fine then" Goku said before smashing him through a boulder, and another one, and another.

"Damn, he hits hard" Nick said falling out of the last boulder. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

Just as Goku came and smashed him into the boulder again. And again. And again.

"RAWR" Nick yelled biting into Goku's neck with his smashed teeth, making mince meet of it before biting again, before Goku threw him away clutching his neck. "Can't believe that worked."

"HARRRRRRRRA" Goku shouted shooting an energy attack at Nick.

"I had a good run" Nick said before being destroyed by a literal atom smasher.

"GOKU IS THE WINNER" I yelled out over the comm system.

"Can someone look this over" Goku asked indicating his neck.

"Sorry, that's against the rules" I said as Break appeared on the planet.

"FIGHT."

"Not bad kid" Break said slashing at Goku with his sword. Only for Goku to us his harder than steel skin to block it.

"Damn it" Break said. Before swinging again, and again.

With the same result.

"Mad Hatter" Break said calling on his chain to help him.

Multiplying the swords cutting power by twenty.

Cutting Goku's arm clean off.

"ARH" Goku shouted grabbing the stump.

"So sorry friend" Break said going in for the kill, just for his vision to falter from use of his chain.

"RAWRRRRRRRRRR" Goku shouted destroying the remains of the planet, and Break.

"Um, I guess Goku wins, but why did he destroy the planet?" I said looking at the space the galaxy of the planet used to be in. "Damn over Powered heros."

"So um, Goku is the greatest of season one, Congrats" I said re-materializing Goku. "Here's your Trophy, and one wish."

"Thanks" Goku said taking the trophy and walking away.

"Wonder what his wish is" I said watching him go. "Probably something really cool."

"So review about the ending, and if you wanna be in the sequel. Peace Peace."


End file.
